Mademoiselle Noir (Regmione)
by HeStoleYourHorcrux
Summary: Hatıralar evinden harikalar diyarına açılan dolaba yolculuk.
1. 1: Hayata Bir Şans Daha

Hangi gündeyiz? Hangi aydayız? bugün ayın kaçı? Saat kaç? Hangi yıldayız ve ben kaç yaşındayım? Dünyada neler oluyor? Tüm bunlar, ağabeyimi kaybettiğimden beri cevaplandıramadığım basit, gündelik sorulardı. Sirius... Onu o kadar özlemiştim ki düşündüğüm tek şey o olmuştu artık. Orta yaş sendromu ve onu kaybetmenin acısıyla başlayan depresyon hayatımı durdurmuştu.

Gündelik rutinimden kısaca bahsetmem gerekirse: yatıyordum. Son birkaç yıldır tüm gün boyunca sadece yatıyordum. Kadife siyah perdelerimi sıkı sıkı çekiyor, Kreacher'ın zorlamasıyla birkaç lokma yemek yiyor ve umarsızca yatıyordum. Kulağa iğrenç geliyor ama banyo yapmam için bile Kreacher'ın zorlaması gerekiyordu. Aksi takdirde ne kokumdan şikayetçi oluyordum ne de kirlendiğimi fark ediyordum.

Kreacher bana neden yardım ediyor bilmiyordum. Birkaç yıl önce ona birkaç parça giysi vererek onu özgür bırakmıştım ama bunun için bana neredeyse hakaret edecek raddeye gelmişti. Onun elinde büyümüş bir büyücü olarak, onu ilk defa böylesine öfkeli görmüştüm. Ona kıyafet vermemi bir hakaret olarak algılamıştı ama bana ne kadar kızsa da beni terk etmemişti.

Ona neden gitmediğini sormadım değil. Kendi özgür iradesiyle burada kalmayı tercih ettiğini söylediğinde yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu. Sonuçta, Kreacher ailemizin emektar ev ciniydi. Şimdi bile hastalandığımda hiç şikayet etmeden yanımda kalıyordu.

Ellerini usulca saçlarımı geri itmek için kullandı sonra da yüzüme dokundu "Bugün daha iyi gibisiniz efendim." Çapaktan birbirine yapışan gözlerimi zar zor açmaya çalışarak ona baktım "Ö-öyle mi?" Öksürdüm. Öksürürken sanki ciğerlerim patlayacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Kreacher ayağa kalktı, perdeyi açtı "Biraz gün ışığına ihtiyacınız var." Bana hiç sorma gereği bile duymadan ağzıma iksir şişesini dayadı. Gerçekten buna zor katlanıyordum ama ilgi görmek hoşuma gitmiyor da değildi.

Gün ışığı yüzüme vururken Kreacher'a bakıyordum ama onu göremiyordum. Bana yaklaşarak "Efendim, size iyi haberlerim var." dedi. Nasıl iyi bir haber getirebilirdi bilmiyorum ama devam etmesi için başımı salladım "Yaptığınız iş başvurusu... Onaylanmış." Kollarımdan kuvvet alarak yatağın içinde oturur pozisyon aldım "İ-iş başvurusu mu? Ben işe başvurduğumu hatırlamıyorum."

Suçlu suçlu başını öne eğen Kreacher parmaklarını önünde birleştirdi "Şey- Kreacher düşündü ki efendim, eğer bir işiniz olursa yeniden sosyalleşir ve hayat enerjinizi geri kazanırsınız." Yüksek sesle "Ne!" deyince boğazım acıdı. Yıllardır sesimi bu denli yükseltmemiştim "Benim adıma başvuru mu yaptın? Daha da kötüsü, onaylandı mı? Lanet olsun!"

"Kızmayın efendim!" dedi Kreacher, panik olmuştu "Eğer istemiyorsanız gitmek zorunda değilsiniz ama lütfen, hayatınıza bir şans daha verin. Daha kırk dört yaşındasınız. Her şeye bu kadar çabuk küsemezsiniz." Elimi alnıma bastırdım "Tamam, tamam. O görüşmeye ya da işe, her neyse, gideceğim. Bu arada, bu iş tam olarak nerede?"

"Büyü Bakanlığı'nda, efendim." diye yanıt verince ofladım "Kreacher... Bana çalışmak için daha bayık bir yer bulamadın mı? Bakanlık mı? Merlin! Bir senede beş yaş yaşlanacağım." Kreacher güldü "Sizin işiniz o kadar da bayık olmayacak, efendim. Sizin göreviniz Sihir Bakanı'nın sekreterliğini yapmak olacak." Gözlerimi devirdim "Hala bayık... Sihir Bakanı kimdi? Kingsley falan mı?"

"Kingsley emekli oldu efendim." diye yanıtladı "Şu an Bayan Granger Büyü Bakanı." Yüzümü ekşittim. İsim tanıdık ama bir o kadar da uzaktı "Granger... Granger... Şu kız mı- ee... Potter'ın arkadaşı Harry'nin yani. Neydi kızın ismi? Müziği anımsatan bir şeydi..." Söyleyecek gibi olunca elimi kaldırarak onu durdurdum "Bekle, ben bulacağım... Melania mıydı?" Kreacher başını iki yana salladı "Baş harfi H, efendim."

"H mi?.. Ah! Daha sık gazete okumalıyım... Harmonie... Buldum! Hermione! Hermione Granger!" Kreacher güldü "En azından kısa sürede hatırladınız." Arkama yaslandım "Peki bir Sihir Bakanı, sekreterini iş ilanı vererek mi alma kararı vermiş? Aptalca bir karar." Kreacher gözlerini kaçırdı "Kreacher bizzat Bayan Granger ile konuşmuş olabilir... Bayan Granger sizinle çalışmaktan memnuniyet duyacağını söyledi."

"Madem benim arkamdan iş çevirdin, sanırım piyonun olmaya devam edeceğim. İşe başlayacağım ama sıkılırsam bırakırım ve sen de söz ver, bir daha üstelemeyeksin." Bana söz verdi. Ona güveniyordum. Eğer başarısız olursam ya da sıkılırsam beni bir daha zorlamazdı.

Ertesi sabah Kreacher vicdan azabı gibi üzerime çöktü "Efendim saat altı! Uyanın!" Gözlerimi ovaladım "Neden bu kadar erken olmak zorunda?" Perdeleri açtığında suratımı yastığa gömdüm. Yanıma yaklaşarak saçlarımı karıştırdı "Eh saçınızı kesmemiz gerekiyor, sakal tıraşı da var ve yıkanmadan evden çıkamazsınız. Bunun için biraz erken kaldırdım sizi. Acele edin, pankekiniz soğumasın."

Kahvaltı etmek istemedim ama yemezsem de Kreacher beni rahat bırakacak gibi değildi. Tıpkı banyoda rahat bırakmadığı gibi. Banyo yaparken kese yaptı, banyodan sonra saçımı kesti. Geçen yıllara ve bu yaşıma rağmen benimle hala annemden ya da babamdan daha çok ilgileniyordu. Giyinmeme de yardım edince "Sağ ol, Kreacher." dedim "Buradan sonrasını kendim halledebilirim... Yanlış anlama, sadece kendimi elim ayağım tutmuyormuş gibi hissediyorum."

Cisimlenmeyeli yıllar olmuştu. Bu yüzden Bakanlık'a Uçuç tozuyla gittim. En son ne zaman geldiğimi hatırlamıyorum ama o son seferden beri Bakanlık'ın devasa avlusu hiçbir değişime uğramamıştı. Sadece, sanki eskiden olduğundan daha parlak görünüyordu ya da gözlerim beni yanıltıyordu, bilemiyorum.

Ne tesadüf, karşılaştığım ilk kişi Harry oldu. Görmeyeli uzamıştı, omuzları genişlemişti ama saçları hala dağınıktı ve hala yara izi dikkatimi çekiyordu. Beni fark edince, elindeki dosyalar pat pat yere düştü. Onları toplayıp bana baktı "Günaydın! Seni birden karşımda görünce." Güldüm "Şaşırdın?" Başını iki yana salladı "Yani evet ama daha çok... karşımda- neyse, önemli değil."

"Bakanlık'ta mı çalışıyorsun?" diye sorduğumda "Evet," diye yanıtladı "Seherbazım ben... Seni burada görmeye alışık değilim. Bu arada, burada ne işin var? İstersen yardımcı olurum da dosyaların haftalarca departman departman sürünmesin." Omuz silktim "Aslında buraya bir iş için gelmedim. Bir işim var. Yani Kreacher bana iş bulmuş. Bakan'ın sekreteri olarak... Oraya nasıl gideceğimi biliyor musun?"

Yürürken bana eşlik etti "Bakan'ın yani Hermione'nin katı en üst kat." Birlikte asansöre bindik ve bana düğmeyi gösterdi "Hermione'nin katı burası." Başka bir düğmeye daha bastı "Ben de buradayım. Ron da benimle çalışıyordu ama sonra ayrıldı ve şimdi George ile şaka dükkanında çalışıyor. Diagon Yolu'nda."

"Weasleyleri hatırlıyorum." dedim "Bir süre bizim evde kalmışlardı ne de olsa... Ve Fred için çok üzüldüm. Yani gençti, eğlenceli biriydi... Her neyse, canını daha fazla kötü anılarla sıkmak istemem. Benim hayata küstüğüm sırada başka neler oldu?"

"Kingsley, Bakan olunca savaşa katılan herkese sınavsız Seherbaz olma hakkı tanıdı. Ron ve ben böyle işe başladık. Hermione okula döndü ve bitirdi. Mezun olduktan sonra birkaç departmanda çalıştı ama en son Bakan sekreteri ve şimdi de Bakan oldu. Hermione ve Ron ayrıldılar; Ron, Padma ile evlendi ve bir oğulları var. Hermione henüz evlenmedi. Ben de Ginny ile evliyim. Ginny, Quidditch kariyerine devam ediyordu ama sonra hamile kaldı ve bıraktı. İki yıl önce bir oğlumuz oldu... Ve Ginny tekrar hamile."

Gülümsememe engel olamamıştım "Hepinizin iyi olmasına sevindim." Harry bana baktı "Ben de seni tekrar gördüğüme sevindim." Ding sesi geldi, asansörün kapısı açıldı "Görüşürüz, Regulus... Bir ara bize gel. Daha uzun uzun konuşuruz." Sessizce "Tamam." dedim "Konuşuruz... Görüşürüz!"

Asansör kapısı kapandı ve asansör sarsılarak yukarı çekildi. Hermione Granger'ı tanıyordum ve öncelerde daha korkunç deneyimlerim olmuştu, mesela Ölüm Yiyenlere katılmam gibi, ama şimdi kendimi çok heyecanlı hissediyordum. Sanki tozlu kalbim yeniden çalışmaya başlamış gibiydi.


	2. 2: Aşk Neydi?

Asansörden inilince küçük n harfi şeklinde bir kapıdan geçiliyordu. Sonra ise geleni sekreterin, yani benim, odası karşılıyordu. İçeride büyük, ahşap bir banko ve bankonun karşısında da koyu kahverengi, deri koltuklar bulunuyordu. Zemin kırmızı halıfleks olmasına rağmen oldukça temiz görünüyordu. İçeri girilen kapının hemen karşısında bir kapı daha bulunuyordu ve kapının yanına çakılı plakette "Hermione Jean Granger - Büyü Bakanı" yazıyordu.

O kapı açıldı ve içeriden Hermione çıktı. Yüzünde sıcak bir ifade vardı. Pekala, Harry'nin farklı olmadığı aşikardı ama Hermione... Boyu uzamıştı, vücut yapısı gelişmişti ve çocuksu yüz hatları yerini kadınsın bir çene, burun ve elmacık kemiklerine bırakmıştı; saçları, cildi ve tırnakları bakımlıydı ve yüzünde hafif makyaj vardı. Bana yaklaşarak "Günaydın!" dediğinde aynı şekilde karşılık verdim ve birbirimize sıkı sıkı sarıldık. Geçen zamana rağmen, samimiyetimizi korumuştuk.

"Bugün geleceğini bilmiyordum." dedi, memnuniyetle "Gelmene çok sevindim. Luna ayrıldığından beri her şeyle kendi başıma ilgilenmek çok yorucu oluyordu." Dudak büktüm "Haklısın... Yalnız, bana biraz zaman vermen gerekiyor. Yıllardır ne dışarı çıktım ne de gazete okudum. Tüm bu şeylere alışmam gerekiyor." Hermione'nin yüzüne şaşkın bir ifade yerleşti ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı "Yı-yıllardır hi-hiç dışarı çıkmadın mı? Tam olarak kaç yıl?"

"Eh," dedim, sözlüye kaldırılmış öğrenci gibi, ensemden sıcak basarken "şu an hangi yıldayız?" Ürkmüş bir halde "2006." deyince çarçabuk parmak hesabı yaptım "Hogwarts savaşı 98'deydi. Yani o günden beri... Sekiz yıl. A-ama endişelenme! Tüm bu şeylere alışabilirim." Kaşları çatıldı "Sekiz yıldır evden çıkmıyorsun... Aslında, cildin o kadar solmuş ki anlamam gerekirdi."

Elimi yanağıma koydum "Biliyorum, bana da sürpriz oldu. Ve epeyce korkutucuydu." Başını, ah ben seninle ne yapacağım, dercesine iki yana sallarken omuzları düştü "Ben sana neler olup bittiğini anlatırım. Yani, kaçırdığın sekiz sene içinde. Sen de işimde bana yardımcı olursun." eliyle bankoya işaret etti "Burası senin çalışma alanın. İstediğin gibi dekore etmekte özgürsün tabii. Luna acayip çiçeklerle süslemişti... Oradaki ajandanın düzenli olduğundan emin ol. İşini kolaylaştırır."

Ben "Tamam." dedikten sonra girişin yanındaki saydam kutuyu gösterdi "Görüş ve Öneri kutumuz. Çalışanlar ya da diğer büyücüler bize görüşlerini ve önerilerini yazıyorlar. Bazen küçük çocukların çizdikleri resimler ya da mektupları da çıkıyor ama genel anlamda başarılı bir çalışma oldu. Kimin neden şikayetçi olduğunu gözlemleyip, bu konuda neler yapabileceğimi düşünüyorum. Kutuyu doldukça seninle birlikte açacağım."

"Dolu görünüyor." dedim "Belki de bugün açabiliriz... Yani işin yoksa. Ajandadan hemen bakayım mı?" Güldü "Peki. Bugün 4 Temmuz. Bildiğim kadarıyla bugün bir toplantı ya da görüşmem yok ancak sen yine de bir kontrol et." Kaşlarımı çattım "Yaz mevsimini yaşadığımıza emin misin? Ben sabahtan beri üşüyorum." Bana sanki amansız bir hastalıkla pençeleşiyormuşum gibi baktı "Bak, ne yapalım, biliyor musun? Tüm bu zarfları yanımıza alalım ve dışarı çıkalım. Hem yazılanları okur, değerlendiririz hem de cildin biraz güneş görür."

Biraz zor oldu ama eninde sonunda beni dışarı çıkmaya ikna etti. Dışarı çıkmak istemiyordum aslında çünkü hem üşüyordum hem de halsizdim. Bunlara rağmen sahile gittik. Burası rüzgarlıydı ama kavurucu güneş, tenimi ısıtmış, beni çepeçevre sarmıştı. Esnediğimde Hermione de esnedi ve bana kızdı "Tembellik yok! Açmamız gereken daha tomarla zarf var."

Ona tepki gösterircesine bir daha esnedikten sonra elime ilk zarfı alıp açtım. İçinde devasa harflerle "İSTİFA ET PİS BULANIK!" yazıyordu. Onu Hermione'ye göstermeden okunanlar köşesine attım. Bunun gibi birkaç mektup daha geçti elime ve bu durum sinir bozucu olmaya başlıyordu. Tepkimi saklamakta zorlanınca "Yine hakaret mi?" diye sordu Hermione "Endişelenme, herkesi mutlu edeceğim diye bir kaide yok. Sen kayda değer zarfları ayır yeter. Gerisi çöp."

Zarfları açmaya devam ettim. Kötüler bir yana kayda değer olanlar başka bir yana ayrılıyordu. Bir de Hermione'ye küçük hayranlarından gelen hayranlık mektupları vardı. Gülmeme engel olamayarak bir tanesini okudum: "Hermione, sen çok güzelsin. Şimdi yaşım biraz küçük ama bana bir şans ve de zaman verirsen seninle evlenmek istiyorum. Sevgiler, Gerald Johnson (9 ama annem 8 diyor)"

Hermione gülümsemesine engel olamadı "Çok sevimli değiller mi?" Zarflara işaret ettim" Gördüğüm kadarıyla özellikle çocuklar seni çok seviyor." Kızın yanakları pembeleşti "Bakan olduğum dönemde yeni bir okul açtık. Büyü Öncesi Okulu. Yani büyücü çocukları Hogwarts'a başlamadan önce orada matematik, bilim, sanat, edebiyat, biraz tarih ve dilimizi öğreniyorlar. Zaman zaman okulu ziyaret ediyoruz ve ilgi çok yoğun. Çocuklar sahiden harika."

Yeniden zarflara döndük. Bir süre sonra Hermione kahkaha atarak dikkatimi çekti "Sevgili Büyü Bakanı, lüüüütfeeeen ama lüüüütfeeeen okulumuza yüzme havuzu yaptırır mısınız? Lumos'a yani. Sevgiler, Cheryl Lovecraft (7)." Ben de güldüm ama o küçük kıza hak vermedim değil. Bir keresinde Sirius, Hogwarts dönüşünde okulda yüzme havuzu olmaması konusunda şikayet etmişti. Hermione o mektuba takılıp kalmıştı "Lumos bizim büyü öncesi okulumuzun ismi. Rowling adında bir cadı Lumos derneğini kurdu ve bağışlar sayesinde okulu yaptırdık. Şimdi, okulun ihtiyaçları da derneğe gelen bağışlarla sağlanıyor."

"Merlin!" diyerek sesimi yükselttim "Büyük işler başarmışsınız. Başka biri olsa eline yüzüne bulaştırır ama... Biliyor musun, sen hep farklıydın. Bizimle kaldığın dönemde bile belliydi bu. Ağır başlıydın ve mantıklısın. Büyü Bakanı olmana sevindim. Birinin bu dünyaya çeki düzen vermesi gerekiyordu." Tebessüm etti "Teşekkür ederim."

Akşam daha mesai bitmeden eve dönmeme izin verdi Hermione. Adımımı eve atmamla kendimi ölecekmişim gibi hissetmem bir oldu. Cildimin güneş gören yerleri pespembe yanmıştı, açık ve sıcak hava başımı tutturmuştu ve burnum tıkanmıştı. Tüm bunların yanında bir de erken kalktığım için tüm enerjimi yitirdim. Kreacher beni erkenden karşısında görünce "Hoş geldiniz, efendim. Erkencisiniz." dedi. Başımla onayladım "Bugün çok iş yoktu. Onun için Hermione erken çıkmama izin verdi. Bir de yarın saat sabah yedide genel bir toplantı var. Bu yüzden eve gelip dinlenmeme izin verdi."

Ona güneş yanıklarımı gösterdiğimde beş dakika içinde bir merhem hazırlayıp yanıma geldi. Odama geçip yatağıma uzandım, o da merhemi uyguladı. Baş ağrım için de iksir verdi. Ağrı, acı ve kaşıntı rahatlayınca gözlerimi kapattım ama Kreacher beni uyutmak istemiyordu "Efendim, saat daha dört. Şimdi uyursanız gece uyanabilir ve yarın uykusuz kalırsınız. Ayrıca, bir şeyler yemeden uyumamalısınız."

"Tamam," diyerek kalktım ve onunla birlikte odadan çıktım. Beraber mutfağa yöneldiğimizde "Kreacher," dedim "acaba evde kaçırdığım yılları telafi edebileceğimiz kadar gazete var mı?" Kreacher başını iki yana salladı "Hayır, efendim... Siz savaştan bir süre sonra Gelecek Postası aboneliğinizi iptal ettirdiniz. Ama Kreacher öğrendiklerini hep size anlattı."

"Neyse," dedim "zamanla neler olduğunu öğrenirim elbet. Bu arada bugün temmuzun dördüymüş. Bu evde kış hariç hangi mevsimdir olduğumuzu anlamak çok zor." Kreacher yüzünü ekşitti "İzin verirseniz, siyah perdeleri açarsam anlarsınız. Dışarıda apaçık bir gökyüzü var... Bu arada, doğum gününüze de az kaldı." Homurdandım "Aman Kreacher, bir yaş daha yaşlanacağım işte."

"Öyle demeyin, efendim. Kırk beş yaşında olacaksınız. Çoğu insanın hayatının değerini fark ettiği yaşlar. Yirmili yaşlarda hayatın sorumluluğunu üstlenmek istersiniz ve bu yüzden de yaşamayı unutursunuz, otuzlu kırklı yaşlarda ise yirmili yaşlarınızdan daha yaşlı ama daha tecrübeli olursunuz. Hayatınızın dizginlerini elinize alırsınız." Ona şüpheci bir bakış attım "Sen kitap okumaya mı başladın? Bu süslü laflar senden çıkmazdı."

"Bu evde vakit geçmiyordu. Siz de tüm gün yatağınızdan çıkmadığınız için Kreacher kendine yeni uğraş buldu." Misafir odasına geçince piyanoyu kendi kendine çalması için büyüledim ben de şöminenin karşısındaki koltuğa oturdum. Kreacher'ın gözü üstümdeydi.

Onu bir inceledim. Özgür bırakılmış bir ev cini olduğu için artık istediği gibi giyinebiliyordu ve itiraf etmeliyim ki Kreacher tanıdığım çoğu insandan daha zevkliydi. "Kreacher, sanıyorum ki sen bana yeniden yaşamayı öğretebilirsin."

Bunu seve seve kabul etti. Akşam yemeğinde -Kreacher özgür kaldığından beri benimle yemek yerdi- ise yeniden bu konu açıldı "İlk olarak, efendim, bırakın da şu perdeleri açalım. Aydınlık bir ev sizin ruhunuzu da aydınlatır." Onunla biraz uğraştım "Sen de perdelerimle iyice kafayı bozdun." Bana imalı bir bakış attı "Kreacher'ın elinde olsa hepsini söküp, çöpe atar."

"Tamam," dedim "yarın perdeleri açabilirsin ama çöpe atmak falan yok!" ilk anlaşmamız yapıldı. Sonra Kreacher ikinci önerisine geçti "Artık giyiminiz ve bakımınız Kreacher'ın elinde olduğu için Kreacher bundan bahsetmeyecek. Sizin göreviniz arkadaş edinmek hatta belki aşık olursunuz."

"Yeterince arkadaşım var bence ve aşk mı?.. Tanrım! Kreacher benim en son ne zaman biriyle çıktığımı hatırlıyor musun?" Yüzüne düşünen ifadesi yerleşti "On beş yaşındaydınız... Kızın ismi de Miranda'ydı. Ondan sonra on sekiz yaşındayken biz kızla görüştünüz ama ilişkiniz başlamadan bitti. O yüzden o sayılmaz. Ve Kreacher eklemek ister ki, hala bakirsiniz." kendimi tutamayıp güldüm, şarabım da burnumdan geldi "Beni evlendirmeye mi çalışıyorsun yoksa bana öyle mi geliyor?"

"Kreacher sizi evlendirmeye çalışmıyor ama aşık olup evlenirseniz Kreacher çok mutlu olur... Ve bir gün Kreacher öldüğünde sizi mutlu görürse gözü arkada kalmaz." Kaşlarımı kaldırdım "Annem gibi konuşuyorsun. Tabii o konuştuğunda daha bayıcı geliyordu. Belki de o zamanlar on sekiz yaşında olduğum içindir. Bana zaman ver. İnsanların içine daha yeni girdim ve pat diye evlenemem... Ama güven bana, kadınlara karşı tamamen kapalı olmayacağım."


	3. 3: Ejder Büyücünün Evi

Sabah çok erken saatte kalkacak olduğumu bilmek canımı sıkıyordu ve bu korkunçtu. İnsanlar buna yıllarca nasıl tahammül ediyorlardı? Çalışan insanların neden suratsız olduğunu şimdi anlıyordum. Ne zaman tatil olacaktı? Kendimi daha ilk günün gecesinden inanılmaz yorgun hissediyordum. Kafamı yastığa koymamla kalkma saati gelmiş gibiydi. Kreacher bana seslendiğinde "Kreacheeeer!" diye böğürdüm "Kalkamıyorum." Bana yardımcı olmak yerine "Hadi, efendim." diye üsteledi "Çayınız soğuk çay olacak." Az önce kelime oyunu mu yapmıştı o?

Kreacher'ın hiçbir zaman sıcak servis edilmesi gereken yiyecek ve içecekleri soğuk servis etmek gibi bir kusuru olmamıştı ama yine de beni acele ettirmek için her sabah benzer şeyleri söylüyordu. Hayatım boyunca benimle hiç bıkmadan ve şikayet etmeden uğraşan bir ev cinine sahip olmak harikaydı. Aslında o artık benim ev cinim sayılmazdı; onu özgür bırakmıştım. Bir başkası olsa çekip giderdi, onun neden hala bana hizmet ettiğini anlamak çok güçtü. Ev cinleri ve tuhaf aile bağlılıkları işte!

Kahvaltı masasına oturduğumda "Kreacher, sana bazen baba demek istiyorum." dedim, alaylı bir tavırla "Bana hala çocuğun gibi bakıyorsun." Kreacher saçmalamışım gibi bir bakış attı bana "İlk kelimenizin 'Kreacher' olduğunu bilmek sizi şaşırtmaz o halde. Dilinizin böyle komplike bir isme nasıl döndüğü tam bir muamma ama 'Kreacher' diyebildiniz. Anneniz ve babanız için epey şaşırtıcı oldu." Kendimden böyle bir şey beklerdim ama bir yaşındaki ben için ilginçti.

Kahvaltıdan sonra üzerime toplantı için uygun bir şeyler giyerek ve Kreacher'ın zorlamasıyla saçımı tarayarak Bakanlık'a gittiğim. Bakan'ın katına çıkarak masamdan dosyaları alıp, toplantı odasına geçtim. Hermione de oradaydı ama ondan başka kimse yoktu. Önce saati, sonra da günlük programı kontrol ettim. Toplantının başlamasına on dakika vardı. Neredeydi bu insanlar? Hermione dalgınlığımı fark edince "Günaydın!" dedi "Sen de erkencisin." Bu sefer duvardaki saate baktım; kolumdaki saatten iki saat gerideydi.

"Saatim ileriden gidiyor." dediğimde Hermione tıslayarak güldü "İlginç bir tesadüf olmuş o zaman. Benim saatim hatta evimdeki tüm saatler iki saat ileriden gidiyor." Neden bilmiyorum ama içimden bir ses, bu işte Kreacher'ın parmağı var diyordu. Gergin bir şekilde "Toplantıya daha iki saat var." dedim "Ne yapsak ki? İki saat için eve dönülür mü?" Hermione dudak büktü "İstersen Bakanlık'tan çıkıp yakın civarda bir şeyler içebiliriz. Ya da kahvaltı etmediysen, kahvaltı da olur."

"Kahvaltı etmeden evden çıkarsam Kreacher'ın gazabından hiç kimse kurtaramaz beni... Çıkalım o zaman. Sabahın beşinde Bakanlık'ta ne işimiz var!" Tüm dosyaları yeniden masama bırakarak asansöre bindik. Aklıma gelen bir gerçekle gözlerim açıldı "He-Hermione... Senin yakın civar dediğin Muggle dünyası mı oluyor?" Çantasını karıştırırken "Hıı!" diye yanıtladı "Niye sordun?" Konuşmadan önce cesaretimi topladım çünkü söyleyeceklerim, kendimi cahil gibi hissettiriyordu "Ben Muggle dünyası hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum."

Bir süre sessizlik oldu, Hermione kafasını çantasından çıkarıp bana baktı; asansör Bakanlık'ın girişine gelmişti bu sırada "Sadece göreceklerini ilk defa görüyormuş gibi davranma yeter. Sana yardımcı olurum... Ve öğrenmeye açık ol." Tüm gerginliğimle başımı sallarken muhtemelen felç olmuşum gibi görünüyordum "Peki, sağ ol. Uzaydan gelmiş gibi görünmemeye çalışacağım."

Muggle dünyasına adımımızı atmamızla koluma girerek yürümeye başladı. Ben de etrafıma bakındım. Mugglelar zaten büyük binalar yapmayı severlerdi ancak şimdi, binaları çok daha yüksekti. Çok şey değişmişti: Arabalar, yollar; insanların saçları, kıyafetleri ve hatta yüz ifadeleri. Sanki hepsi Imperius laneti etkisi altındaymış gibi bilinçsiz ve isteksiz görünüyordu. Kimsenin yüzünde memnuniyetten eser kalmamıştı.

Hermione "Kahve içmek ister misin?" diye sorduğunda bilinçsiz bir şekilde "Olur." dedim ve onunla birlikte bir kafeden (kapıda kafe yazıyordu) içeri girdim. Masalar, sandalyeler, şömine... Bunlar bildiğim şeylerdi ama tezgaha ilerlediğimizde bilmediğim ve ne olduğunu anlayamadığım o kadar çok şeyle karşılaştım ki tutulup kalmamak elimde değildi. Uzaylılığımı daha fazla belli etmemem için Hermione beni dürttü.

Tezgahın arkasındaki örgülü, sarışın kız monoton bir ses tonuyla "Siparişinizi alabilir miyim?" diye sordu. Hermione başını kara tahtaya doğru kaldırıp gözlerini kıstı "Hmm... Ben Karamel Latte alacağım." Hermione siparişini verdiği için kızın gözü bu kez bana kaydı. Liste o kadar karışık görünüyordu ki kolaya kaçtım "Bana da ondan." Kız önündeki ekranda bir şeyler yaparken "Al-götür mü yoksa burada mı?" diye sordu. Hermione hiç düşünmeden "Al-götür." diye yanıtladı.

Hermione'nin kahve dediği şeyleri alarak kafeden dışarı çıktık. İlk sözüm "Mugglelar giderek ilginç bir hal alıyor." oldu "Karton bardakta bir şeyler içmek mi? Bu nereden geldi akıllarına?" Mugglelar her gün bu şekilde bir şeyler içiyor olabilirdi ama ben daha çaylaktım ve üstü kapalı ve küçük bir deliği olan bardaktan kahve içemiyordum. Bu arada, kahve çok lezzetliydi ama daha rahat içebilsem güzel olurdu.

Hermione omuz silkti "Fark ettin mi bilmiyorum ama Mugglelar'ın her daim aceleleri var. Bunun için de sürekli bir şeylere pratik çözümler buluyorlar. Kağıt bardaklar tek kullanımlık olduğu için seyahat halindeyken bir şeyler içmelerini sağlıyor. Ne yazık ki Muggle dünyasında ulaşım büyücü dünyasında olduğu kadar kolay ve hızlı değil. Günlerinin önemli bir kısmı yollarda geçerken kendilerinden kısıtlama yapmak zorunda kalıyorlar. Şimdilik onlara bilim kurgu gibi görünüyor ama cisimlenmeye benzer bir proje üzerinde çalışıyorlar."

Muggle teknolojisinin bizden ileride olduğunu sanıyordum. Hala cisimlenmeyi keşfedememiş olmaları ilginç geliyordu bu yüzden de. Hermione ile sohbet ederek bir buçuk saat boyunca Muggle sokaklarında gezdikten sonra, toplantıya on beş dakika kala Bakanlık'a döndük. Toplantı odasına kol kola ve kahkahalar eşliğinde girdiğimizde, o sırada orada olan herkes bize tuhaf bir bakış attı. Kendisine bakıldığını fark eden Hermione kolumdan çıkıp ciddileşti.

Toplantı grubunun tamamı (her departmandan bir temsilci vardı ki bu temsilciler genel olarak departman başkanları veya yardımcılarıydı) büyük, yuvarlak masa etrafında toplandığında Hermione, Sihir Bakanı sıfatıyla toplantıyı başlattı "Aylık raporlardan başlayabiliriz." Kelimeler arasında hala kıkırdıyordu "Kayda değer neler var?" Onun gülmeme çabası tüm temsilcileri güldürmüştü. O da son kez gülerek kendine geldi "Eğlenceli bir giriş yaptığımıza göre, sırayla başlayalım."

İlk olarak Büyülü Oyunlar ve Sporlar Departmanı bana aylık raporu uzattı. Raporda bu ay içinde oynanan tüm Quidditch maçları ve sonuçları yazıyordu. Yani, kayda değer pek bir şey yoktu. Onların işi bitince temsilci, toplantı odasından ayrıldı. Hafıza silme bölümünden bir cadı "Bizim için zorlayıcı bir ay oldu." diye başladı "Kaçak olarak ejderha yetiştiren bir büyücünün ejderhaları kaçıp, İngiltere'nin dört bir yanına dağılınca binlerce Mugglelar'ın hafızlarını değiştirmemiz ve Muggle basınına yansıyan ejderha haberlerini 'deprem' olarak değiştirmemiz gerekti. Kayıtlara göre bin seksen sekiz Muggle ve on dokuz büyücü hayatını kaybetti. Yaralı sayısı, son olarak beş bin civarlarındaydı."

Hermione, Harry'ye baktı "Büyücü yakalandı mı?" Harry başıyla onayladı "Evet, Azkaban'a gönderildi bile ancak olası daha başka yasa dışı canavarların varlığı ihtimalini düşünerek, Sihirli Yaratıkların Denetimi ve Düzenlenmesi departmanıyla birlikte büyücünün evinin yoklanmasını talep ediyorum." Hermione beni bakışlarıyla kontrol ettikten sonra Harry'ye döndü "Kontrolleri bizzat kendim yapmak istiyorum. Raporlamaya yardımcı olması için Bay Black de benimle olacak. Kayda değer bir şeyler bulabilirsek, daha sonra tekrar bir toplantı yaparız."


	4. 4: Bay Anı

Toplantıdan sonra Hermione yanıma geldi "Pekala, şu ejderhalı büyücünün evine ne zaman bakmak istersin?" Ona bön bön bakarken ağzım yavaşça açıldı "Sen ciddisin!.. Hermione, sence de bu işi Seherbazlara ve yaratıklar konusunda eğitimli uzmanlara bıraksak daha iyi olmaz mı?"

Kendine işaret ederek tatlı tatlı sırıttı "Yaratıklar konusunda eğitimli uzmana bakıyorsun. Bakan olmadan önce Sihirli Yaratıkların Düzenlenmesi ve Denetimi bölümünde çalışmıştım. Neyin yasal olduğunu, neyin olmadığını biliyorum."

"Yani, şimdi sen diyorsun ki 'Regulus, dayanamıyorum. Kanım kaynıyor. Başımı en kısa sürede belaya sokmazsam rahatlamam mümkün değil' yoksa yanılıyor muyum?" Güldü "Sanırım küçük yaşlardan kalma alışkanlıklarımı bırakamıyorum. Bizim okuldayken çok yaramaz çocuklar olduğumuzu biliyor muydun? Her şeyi çok merak ederdik ve çözmeye çalışırdık. Şimdi ben, bizim gibi çocuklarla uğraşsam, sanırım delirirdim."

"Bugüne ne dersin?" diye sordum lafın arasında "Bakanlık'ta daha işimiz yok gibi görünüyor. Büyücünün evine gider bir bakarız." Başıyla onayladı "Ama önce eve dönmem gerekiyor... Kendi evime yani. Topuklu ayakkabıyla büyücünün evine gitmek istemiyorum." önce kendi saatini sonra da benimkini kontrol etti "Yanlış olsa bile ortak yanlış olduğu için seninle bir saat sonra buluşuruz." dedi "evine gelmemde bir sorun yok, değil mi? Arabayla gideriz."

"Gelebilirsin." dedim rahatlıkla. Birbirimize biraz daha bakınca "Şey," dedim "Bir saat sonra görüşürüz o zaman." tekrar saatini kontrol etti "Görüşürüz!" masamın üzerindeki dosyaları çarçabuk bir düzene soktuktan sonra Bakanlık'tan ayrıldım. Eve geldiğimde Kreacher, sokağa çıkıp sosyalleşmiyorum diye az kalsın beni dövecekti ama durumu anlattığımda neyse ki sakinleşti.

Bir saat sonra Hermione geldiğinde, kız kapıyı çaldı. Yıllardır bu kapının çalındığını duymamıştım. Bunun hayatsızlığımla da ilgisi yoktu, babam evimizi hiçbir Muggle'ın göremeyeceği şekilde büyülemişti. O yüzden bu kapı hiç çalınmamıştı. Kapıyı açar açmaz onu içeri davet ettim ama gelmek istemedi. Hemen büyücünün gitmek istiyordu. Üzerindeki düz kırmızı tişört ve siyah pantolon da ne kadar hevesli olduğunu gösteriyordu "Hadi gidelim!"

Kreacher bize yol için atıştırmalık verdikten sonra Hermione ve Mugglelar'ın araba dedikleri şeye bindik. İçerisi dar ve sıkıcıydı. Hermione zorla kemerimi bağlattı. Sanırım boğulacaktım. Umarım bu şeyin içinde uzun süre kalmak zorunda kalmazdım. Homurdanacak gibi olduğumda kucağıma büyücünün eviyle ilgili bilinenleri içeren dosyayı bıraktı "Yüksek sesle okusana. Ne demişler."

Dosyada evin dışarıdan çekilmiş bir fotoğrafı vardı. Altında da adres yazılıydı. Başımı kaldırıp Hermione'ye baktım "Sadecee adres var. Tamamen gizemli bir yer." Heyecanlı çocuklar gibi kasıldığını gördüm "Güzel!" Beni ürkütüyordu "Neden bu eve gitmek için bu kadar heveslisin anlamıyorum. Hakkında hiçbir bilginin olmadığı korkunç bir yer." Bana baktı. İşte o an yüzündeki ifadeyi gördüm. Gergindi ve korkuyordu "O büyücü çok can aldı. İnsanlar benden bir açıklama bekliyor ve benzeri konuşmadığım sürece başarısız oluyorum. Başarısız olacağıma ölürüm daha iyi!"

Büyücünün büyük bir arazideki evine geldik. Doğrusu burası sıradan bir ev değildi, bir malikaneydi ve tüyler ürperticiydi. Evin bir kısmı havaya uçmuştu "Ejderhalar oradan kaçmış." dedi Hermione ve not kağıtlarını karalamaya başladı. Ben de evi incelemeyi devam ettim. Tahtadan yapılmıştı ve büyük, görkemli pencerelerinin çoğu kırıktı. Baca yıkılmış ve tuğlalar arazi içine saçılmıştı.

Buradaki gözlem bitince Hermione bana döndü "Artık içeriye de bakalım." Bir şey söylemeden onu takip ederek içeri girdik. Tüm yıkıntılara rağmen giriş kapısı hala sağlamdı. İçeride aynı anda asalarımızı kaldırdık "Lumos!" Doğrusu bu kadar karanlık olmasını beklememiştim. O sağdan devam edince, ben de soldaki odaya girdim.

Girdiğim oda boş sayılırdı. Sadece devasa bir üçlü koltuk vardı ve üzeri örtülüydü. Duvar kağıtları sökülüyordu. Hermione'nin bana seslenmesiyle, odaya girdiğim yerden koridora çıktım "Bir şey mi buldun?" Başıyla onayladı. Onun yanına yaklaştığımda bana yukarıyı gösterdi. Tavanda devasa örümcekler ağları vardı. Tiksinmiştim. Geri çekilirken "Akromantula olabilir." diye yorumladı.

Birlikte geri geri giderken apaydınlık bir odaya girdik. Az önce böyle bir yer olmadığına yemin edebilirdim. Aydınlık odayla karanlık odayı ayıran duvar kayarak kapandığında bağırdık ve duvara koşarak yumrukladık, itmeye çalıştık ama duvarı kıpırdatamadık. Pes ederek arkamıza döndüğümüzde nefesim kesildi. Çember şeklindeki oda aşırı büyüktü. Mermer basamaklar amfi gibi aşağı iniyordu. Her katta mermer tabutlar uzanmıştı.

"Katakomba ulaştık." dedim "Yani yeraltı aile mezarlığına. Bizim evin altında da bir tane var. Bunu ilk öğrendiğimde, kabuslar görüp durdum." Hermione zorlukla yutkunarak "Ah!" dedi "Buradan çıksak iyi olur. Burada işimize yarayacak bir şey bulamayız zaten." Odaya bir göz attım ama geldiğimiz yer dışında bir çıkış göremiyordum.

Mezarların arasında kapıyı açan bir düğme aramaya koyulduk. Basamak basamak ilerliyorduk. Hermione durup bana baktı "Gregory Churchill, Emmanuel Churchill, Elizabeth Churchill, Maurice Churchill... Churchill ailesi hakkında bilgin var mı?" Başımı iki yana salladım "Erkek soyları tükenmiş olabilir derdim ama ejder büyücü da bir Churchill ise... sanırım yanlış düşünüyorum."

"Bu garip." derken, yüzüne düşünceli ifadesini yerleştirdi "Annemin de kızlık soyadı Churchill'miş." Güldüm. Yarı ciddi yarı alaycıydım "Zaten Muggle Doğumlular nesiller sonra baskın gelen büyücü genini taşıyan, Koftilerin çocukları veya torunları falan değil mi? Belki de annenin büyükbabası Kofti bir Churchill'di." Bana tuhaf bir bakış atınca devam ettim "Bana öyle bakma. Koftiler safkan ailelerden bile çıkabilir. Bizim ailede de var bir tane. Tabii soy ağacından çıkarıldığı için yokmuş gibi davranıyoruz."

"Haklı olabilirsin." dedikten sonra konuyu değiştirdi "Hadi, düğme aramaya devam et. Yoksa burada çürüyeceğiz." Hızlı hızlı aradım ama hiçbir şey yoktu. Son beş basamak kaldığında ben aşağı inebilmeme rağmen Hermione inemedi. Görünmez bir kalkan tarafından engellenmişti ve benim geçtiğim yere geçemiyordu.

"Hermione!" diye bağırdım çünkü korkmuştum. O da benim içeride kaldığımı düşündüğü için korkmuş, kalkanı yumruklamaya başlamıştı. Yanına çıktım. Ben oradan rahatlıkla geçebilirken, Hermione takılıyordu. Sinirlendi "Neler oluyor?"

"Bir çeşit büyü olmalı." diye yorum yaptım. Kalkanın üzerinden çekilmiş, etrafına bakıyordu "Ne büyüsü? Burası bir Katakomb." Dudak büktüm "Bilmiyorum ama bir fikrim var ve alınmanı istemem... Bazı safkanların kanları konusunda ne kadar takıntılı olduğunu bilirsin. Kanını korumak için akraba evliliği yapan bile vardır ki annemle babam onlardan biri. Neyse, belki de Churchill ailesi, kanlarını korumak için bu kısmı sadece safkanların geçebileceği şekilde büyülemişlerdir... Sadece teori."

"Olabilir." dedikten sonra basamağa oturdu "Orayı tek başına araman gerekecek." Yardım edemediği için hiç de üzgün görünmüyordu hatta sırıtıyordu. Benim aramam bittiğinde ise gülümsemesi silindi çünkü düğme yoktu. Yanına oturduğumda ofladı "Sanırım birinin gelip bizi bulmasını dilememiz gerekecek."

"Hayatta olmaz!" dediğim gibi ayağa kalktım "İki planım var. A ve B planları. A'dan başlıyorum. Kreacher! Kreacher, buraya gel!" Hiçbir şey olmadı. Çok garip, Kreacher'ın ne olursan olsun buraya gelmesine gerekiyordu. Hermione'ye baktım ama başarısız olduğum için utanmıştım "Kreacher neden gelmedi? Gelmesi gerekiyordu. İki eli kanda bile olsa gelirdi."

"Kreacher gelmedi ve gelmez çünkü sorun şu ki, Kreacher artık senin ev cinin değil. Onu özgür bıraktığın için artık uzaktayken ona seslendiğini duyup seni bulamıyor." Normalde Kreacher'ı özgür bıraktığıma memnundum. Hele ki Kreacher'ın giyinme tarzını gördükten sonra kararımla gurur duymaya başladım ama şimdi kendime aptal diyordum.

Ben düşüncelere boğulmuşken, Hermione "Pekala," diyerek dikkatimi çekti "Belki de B planını denemelisin." asamı kaldırıp, duvara yönelttim "Bombarda!" yıkılıp bize bir geçit oluşturmasını beklediğim duvar hala sapasağlam karşımda duruyordu ve daha da ilginci büyüyü yaptığıma dair tatlı uğultuyu duyamadım. Dişlerimi sıkarak tekrar denedim "Bombarda Maxima!" olmadı. Hermione de denedi ama o da yapamadı. Anlaşılan o ki, oda büyü geçirmezdi.

Akşama kadar oturup bekledik. Uzun süredir burada olduğumuz için acıkmıştık ve midelerimiz bizimle iletişime geçmişti artık. İkimiz de gergindik ve korkmaya başladık. Yine de tesellimiz vardı. "Elbet yokluğumuzu fark edip bizi aramaya gelecekler." dedi Hermione. Gök gürültüsünden korkan çocuklar gibi sarılmıştık birbirimize. Sonra o halde uyuyakaldım.

"Siz kimsiniz ve evimde ne arıyorsunuz?" diye bağıran birinin sesi bizi yerimizden zıplatarak uyandırdı. Kalktığımızda adamın biri katakomba gelmişti ve içeri düştüğümüz duvar açıktı. Karşımızda dikilen adam çok ama çok tuhaftı. Kıyafetleri eski görünüyordu, kır saçlıydı ve teninin rengi hayaletleri anımsatıyordu. Sanki bir gazeteden çıkıp da canlanmış gibi soluk tenliydi.

"Be-Biz özür dileriz." dedim ürkekçe "Bu-bu Bayan Granger, Sihir Bakanı. Ve ben de onun sekreteriyim. Bir görev için bu eve gönderildik ama sanırım yanlış geldik. Burada siz mi yaşıyorsunuz?" Adam kaşlarını çattı "Ben ve ailem yaşıyoruz... Neden soruyorsunuz?" Kafam daha da karıştı "Aileniz mi? Geldiğimizde kimseyi göremedim."

"Kızım, Elizabeth'im, nadiren insanlara görünür. Bencil yaratıklar, kızımı korkutuyorlar." Hermione biraz önüme geçti "Bay..." Adam "Churchill." diye müdahale etti "İsmim Gregory Churchill. Bakan hanım, evimde işiniz bittiyse, gitmenizi rica edeceğim." Hermione başını salladı "Tabii. Bay Black ve ben hemen gidiyoruz."

"Bay Black mi?" Bay Churchill bana bakarak gülümsedi "Bir Black tanımıştım. Elladora. Şiir gibi bir kadındı. Güzelliğinden bahsetmiyorum, anlaması zordu. Bu yüzden olmadı, yapamadık." Yüzümü ekşittim "Ya... Üzücü ama- neyse, biz gitsek iyi olur, Bay Churchill. Tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum."

Adam nihayet Katakombtan çıkmamıza izin verdiğinde Hermione de ben de titriyorduk. Onu kolundan tuttum ve kol kola yürüyerek evden çıktık. Gregory Churchill, bize el salladıktan sonra evin kapısını kapattı.

O anda başladık Hermione ile olay hakkında konuşmaya. Bir anda kendimi tutamayarak bağırdım "O da neydi öyle? Elladora mı? O kadın 1800'lü yıllarda yaşadı! Hermione o adamda bir gariplik var." Başını arabanın direksiyonuna koymuş olan Hermione "Herhalde!" diye bağırdı. Anın ateşiyle ikimiz de bağırarak konuşuyorduk "Regulus, anlamadın mı? O adam bir anıydı. Yani ölmüş biri. Hayalet gibi. Ve anladığım kadarıyla, Churchill ailesinin diğer fertleri de anı olarak evde dolaşıyorlar."

"Bu kesinlikle korkunç! Daha da kötüsü, bir daha buraya girmemiz mümkün değil. Dosyaya evden illegal hiçbir şey bulamadığımızı yaz ve bu davayı kapat. İşin sonuna lanetlenmememiz mümkün değil." Başını iki yana salladı "Bu evi artık daha çok merak ediyorum, Regulus. Dev örümcek ağları, az eşya, yaşayan anılar. Kim bilir buradan daha neler çıkar!"

"Bilmem farkında mısın ama artık bu eve girmek haneye tecavüz sayılır. Anı ya da başka bir şey olması hiç önemli değil. Bu evin sahibi hatta sahipleri var ve güven bana, safkanlar evlerinin Bakanlık tarafından kurcalanmasından hoşlanmazlar. Bay Churchill ya da herhangi bir Churchill bir dahaki sefere bu kadar sevecen olmayacaktır."

Hermione arabayı çalıştırdı "Biz de evde gezmenin sessiz ve gizli bir yolunu buluruz... Korkmanı anlıyorum ama bu ev es geçilecek gibi değil. Biraz sakinleştiğinde sen de bana hak vereceksin. Eve gidelim ve bakalım. Tekrar." iç geçirdim "Benim şu an gitmek istediğim tek ev kendi evim. Acıktım ve sert zemin yüzünden her yerim ağrıyor... Sen de gel. Birlikte kahvaltı yaparız."

"Olur." dedi ve Grimmauld Meydanı'na geldiğimizde, arabadan birlikte indik. Kreacher bizi karşılarken çok mutlu görünüyordu ve bize kahvaltı hazırlanmasını söylediğimde daha da mutlu oldu. O, hazırlık yaparken Hermione ve ben de misafir odasında koltuklara geçtik. Hala stresten elleri titriyordu "Arabayı nasıl sürdüğümü anlamadım bile." Ellerini tuttum; parmakları buz kesmişti "Sakin ol! Korkarsan ya da panik yaparsan, mantıklı düşünemiyebilirsin." Başını salladı "Ben iyiyim... Sağ ol."

Kahvaltıdan sonra Kreacher, Hermione için bir yatak hazırladı. Saat erkendi ama hem Hermione'nin hem de benim dinlenmeye ihtiyacımız vardı. Uyuduk, uyandık, Hermione'ye akşam yemeğine kalmasını söyledim ve akabinde Hermione gece yatıya kaldı. Ne yalan söyleyeyim, evde bir insanın varlığını özlemiştim.


	5. 5: Büyük Beklenti

Hermione'nin benim evimde kaldığı gece neler olduğunu anlatamam zira benim de hiçbir fikrim yok. Uyandığımda salonda, yerde yatıyordum. İçki şişeleri sağa sola saçılmıştı; ev yapımı cipsler, patlamış mısırlar kısacası parti abur cuburları hemen hemen her yerdeydi ki buna benim üstüm de dahil. Aslında pek uyanacak gibi değildim ancak birden bire Harry'nin bağırmasıyla ayıldım "Burada ne oldu böyle?"

Gözlerimi zar zor açarken güneş canımı yaktı. Yerden kalkarak etrafıma bakındım. Hermione şöminenin karşısındaki üçlü koltukta sızmıştı. Pek iyi göründüğünü söylemem mümkün değil. Yeniden Harry'ye baktım. Başım inanılmaz derecede ağrıyordu. Kafamı koparsam, anca o zaman rahatlardım. Harry sorusunu yineledi.

"Harry," dedim bıkkın bir ifadeyle "ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Akşam Hermione burada kalmıştı ve ikimiz de kafayı bulduk." İsmini duyan Hermione uyanmaya çalıştı. Kafası sanki çok ağırdı da kaldıramıyordu. Elini alnına koydu. Sanırım o da baş ağrısı çekiyordu "Dün akşam ne oldu?" Omuz silktim "İlk şişeden sonrasını hatırlamıyorum." Hermione, Harry'ye bakıp el salladı "Dün akşam sen de mi burada kalmıştın?"

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı Harry, sanki bize biraz kızgındı "Tüm Bakanlık iki gündür size ulaşmaya çalışıyor ve ben seni evde bulamayınca son çare olarak Grimmauld Meydanı'na bir geliyorum. Biz panik içinde sizi ararken, siz burada alem yapmışsınız!" Hermione işaret parmağıyla ona işaret ederek güldü "Dün gece alem yaptık. Ondan önceki bir buçuk gün boyunca nerede olduğumuzu ve başımıza neler geldiğini bilmiyorsunuz."

Bir anlığına Harry ile göz göze gelince başımla onayladım "Haklı." Bundan sonra Harry neler olduğunu anlatmamız için bize baskı kurdu. Ondan saklayacak değildik. Ona büyücünün evini anlattığımızda suskun kaldı. Son olarak Hermione "Biz de ne yapsak acaba derken sakinleşmek için alkol aldık. Sanırım biraz abartmışız ama yarın tekrar iş başı yapacağız." diyerek konuyu kapattı.

"Peki," dedi Harry suskunluğunu bozarak "şimdi iyi misiniz?.. Sana o eve tek başına gitme demiştim. Başınıza daha kötü bir şey gelebilirdi. " Hermione muzip bir kahkaha attı "Ne olmuş yani bir kere de ben laf dinlemez olduysam? Hem şanslıyız ki bir şey olmadı. Varsayımlardan bahsedip sıkılmamıza gerek yok. Bu arada, anlayacağın üzere, o evde keşfedeceğimiz daha çok şey var."

"Ne?" diye bağırdı Harry "Oraya bir daha mı gitmek istiyorsunuz?" Hermione imalı bir gülümsemeyle arkadaşına cevap verdi "Bunu bana sen öğretmiştin." Neler olduğunu bilmiyorum ama muhtemelen okul yıllarında yaşanan olaylardan bahsediyorlardı. Harry, Hermione ile güldü "Pekala, sanırım haklısın. Aslında babanız gibi buraya dikilip, dırdır ederek kafanızı şişirmek istemezdim ama sizden günlerce haber alamayınca, ben de ne yapacağımı bilemedim."

Bundan sonra Harry evden ayrılarak Bakanlık'a geçti. Ben de Hermione'ye kahvaltıya da kalması için ısrar ettim ama eve dönmesinin daha iyi olacağını söyleyerek o da gitti. Artık Kreacher ile baş başa olduğum için ondan dün gecenin detaylarını alabilirdim. Ona tatlı tatlı gülümsememe rağmen, Kreacher kızgın görünüyordu. "Ah," dedim yüzümü ekşiterek "Dün akşam belli ki biraz sapıttım."

"Biraz da ne kelime!" dedi sitem edercesine "Bayan Granger'a yazmam gereken bir mektup var." Kafam karışmıştı ve anlam veremiyordum "Bizi Hermione'nin annesine mi şikayet edeceksin?" Kreacher iç geçirdi "Efendim, keşke ayılmış olsaydınız." bön bön ona bakarken devam etti "Bizzat Hermione'ye yazacaklarım var. Eğer size anlatırsam, her şeyi elinize yüzünüze bulaştırırsınız." başımı öne eğdim "Bana söylemeyeceksin demek." Başıyla onayladı. Kahvaltıma devam ediyordum ama içim içimi yiyordu.

Ertesi gün Kreacher'ın mektubu Hermione'nin sekreteri olmam sebebiyle ilk olarak benim elime ulaştı ancak merakıma karşı koyarak, zarfı diğer mektuplarla birlikte Hermione'nin odasına bıraktım. Hermione bana selam verdikten sonra odasına geçti ve gün sonuna kadar da oradan çıkmadı. Mesai sonunda iyi olup olmadığına bakmak için yanına girdiğimde, penceresinden dışarıyı dalgın dalgın izliyordu.

Beni görünce bana baktı ama yüzünde hiçbir ifade oluşmadı. O konuşmayınca, ben başladım "Hermione" Bakanlık içinde onun Hermione olmadığını her seferinde unutuyordum "yani Bayan Granger. Mesai sonu... Çıkmayı düşünmüyor musunuz?" Başını iki yana salladı. Düşünceli görünüyordu. Kim bilir aklına yine ne takılmıştı "Sen çık. Benim halletmem gereken birkaç işim daha var."

O günden sonra Hermione bir ay kadar ortalıkta görünmedi. İzin almıştı ve tatil yapıyordu, dediğine göre. Ona inanmaya çalıştım ama her şey olabilirdi. Tekrar evin peşine düşmüş olabilirdi ya da başka davaları kovalıyor olabilirdi ya da sahiden tatil yapıyor olabilirdi. Ne yaparsa yapsın, umarım iyidir diye düşünmeden edemiyordum. Onun Bakanlık'ta olmaması benim omuzlarıma daha fazla sorumluluk yüklüyordu ama bir şekilde üstesinden gelmeye çalıştım.

Yeniden Bakanlık'a geldiğinde karşıma geçerek "Gidelim." dedi. Daha hiç selam bile vermeden bunu demesi çok tuhaf gelmişti. Yani, bir ayı aşkın bir zamandır burada değildi ve sanki bundan kendisinin haberi yokmuş gibi davranıyordu. "Nereye?" diye sorduğumda gözlerini devirdi "Büyücünün evine tabii ki." O anda iç geçirdim "Sözde tatil diye buradan uzaklaşıp, büyücünün evi hakkında araştırma yaptın değil mi?" Başını iki yana salladı "Tatilde sahiden tatil yaptım. Oraya gitme isteğim tamamen spontane bir şekilde, şimdi oluştu."

Elbette büyücünün evine gittik. Burası hatırladığımdan çok daha korkunç görünüyordu. Belki de geçen sefer yaşadıklarımız yüzünden burayı korkunç bulmaya başlamıştım, bilemiyorum. Benim aksime, Hermione içeri girmek için hiç tereddüt etmedi. Onu takip ederken o da merdivenlere yönelip aşağı indi. Sanki özellikle gitmek istediği bir yer var gibiydi. Yıkılan basamaklara geldiğimizde bana döndü "Dikkatli ol!" Merakıma yenik düştüm "Hermione, sen nereye gittiğimizi biliyor musun?"

"Doğrusu bilmiyorum ama birkaç tahminim var." yıkılan basamakları geçip bodrum katına indik. Burası küçük bir odaydı ve içeride sadece büyük bir dolap vardı. Hermione bana döndü "Yapılan araştırmalara göre, büyücünün ejderhaları bodrum katından kaçtı. Büyük evleri olan büyücülerin evlerindeki bodrum katlarını düşündüm. Ejderhaların bodrum katında yaşaması mümkün değil. Üstelik bu evde bir de katakomb var. Bodrum kat daha fazla daralıyor. Belli ki burada ejderhaların geçit olarak kullandığı bir şey var."

Aklıma ilk gelen öneriyi sundum "Şu dolaba bir baksak mı?" Zaten burada ondan başka bir şey de yoktu. Tabii kayarak açılan başka bir duvar geçidi daha yoksa! Hermione dolabın kapısını açtı ancak içeride bir şey yok gibiydi. Hiçbir detayı kaçırmamak için asalarımızın ışıklarıyla baktık hatta aynı anda bir adım atarak içeri girdik. Bu tamamen boş bir dolaptı. Kapağı da kontrol etmek için çektiğimde, tahmin ettiğimden daha hafif olan kapak hızla kapandı ve bir çıt sesi duyuldu.

"Ne oldu?" Hermione bana bakarken gözleri patladı. Ürkmüş müydü? Ben de sakin kalmaya çalışarak "Sakin ol." dedim "Kapakta bir şey bulabilir miyiz diye bakmak için çektim ama gereğinden daha güçlü çektim sanırım." Başını sallayarak arkasını döndü. Ben de kapağı kontrol ettikten sonra iterek açmaya çalıştım ama dolap kilitlenmişti.

"Hermione!" dedim incecik bir sesle, bir yandan da kapağı zorlarken "Bu şey kilitlendi." O da benimle birlikte zorlamaya başladı sonra da birkaç basit büyü denedi ama işe yaramadı. Dinlenmek için dolabın içinde iki ayrı köşeye oturduk. Sinirleri bozulan kız gülüyordu "Yine sen ve ben, yine büyücünün evi ve yine kapana kısıldık. En azından geçen sefer çok daha geniş bir alanımız vardı."

"Alanı boş ver. Burada havasızlıktan öleceğiz." dediğimde yine güldü "Atacakları manşeti düşünebiliyor musun? Sihir Bakanı Hermione Granger ve sekreteri Regulus Black, terk edilmiş bir evin bodrum katındaki dolapta ölü olarak bulundu." Gözlerimi devirdim "Tabii önce bizi bulmaları gerekir, değil mi?" Elimi tuttu "Bulamazlarsa burada birlikte çürüyeceğiz." Ona bakarak tebessüm ettim "Huzur içinde bir ölüm olacak en azından."

"Aslında," derken iç geçirdi "hayatımın buradan sonra neler getireceğini görmeyi çok isterdim. Büyük bir beklenti içindeyim." Oturduğum yerde biraz kaydığımı fark edince doğrulup sırtımı kendi köşeme yasladım "Beklenti mi? Hala hayata dair umutlarının olması ne hoş. Ben hepsini Sirius'un temsili mezarına gömdüm."

Yüzüne hüzünlü bir ifade yerleşti "Benim de umutlarım yoktu, beklentilerim yoktu. İstediğim her şeyi yaptım ama hala bir şeyler eksik gibi hissediyordum ama sanırım artık eksikliği dolduruyorum." Gülmeden edemedim "Eksiklik doluyor mu? Ne ima ediyorsun?" Omuz silkti "Ölür müyüz kurtulur muyuz bilmiyorum ama ölme ihtimalimizi göz önünde bulundurarak, sana son birkaç şey söylemek istiyorum. Araya girmeyeceğine söz verirsen söylerim."

"Hermione, şey bu biraz korkutucu olmaya başladı ama ne diyeceğini merak ettim. Devam et." dediğimde derin bir nefes aldı "Tatile çıktım çünkü yorgun değildim, yani o kadar yorgun değildim. Sadece, senden kaçmaya çalışıyordum. Benimle çalışmaya başladığından beri sanırım seni çekici buluyorum. Benden çok büyüksün ve iş arkadaşımsın. Bunun için bir yandan korkuyordum. Anlık bir hoşlantı mı yoksa gerçekten aşık mı oluyorum emin olamadım. Kreacher'dan bir mektup aldığımda kafam daha da karıştı ve ben de kaçtım."

"Kreacher'ın sana bir mektup yazacağını biliyordum ama bana asla içeriğinden bahsetmedi... Benden neden hoşlandın ki? Senin için fazla hayatsız ve bunağın tekiyim." Acılı acılı gülümsemeye çalıştı "Seni hiçbir zaman öyle görmedim. Sen kendine haksızlık ediyorsun. Sınırsız imkanlarınla harika bir hayata sahip olabilirsin. Yaşını da önemsemedim çünkü ben de artık yetişkin bir kadınım ve bilinçlendim. Kendi kararlarımı verebiliyorum ve sanırım kalbim seni seçti."

"Sen hoş bir kadınsın Hermione ve aşırı eğlencelisin ama seni üzmek istemem. Üzmek derken, seni çekici bulmuyor değilim. Evet, çekicisin ama şey yani bilmiyorum ben kafam karışık... Sanırım korkarım, yapamam yani en son ergen falandım biriyle çıktığımda ve-" Ben çuvallayınca dudaklarıma yapıştı. Nemli dudakları sıcacıktı. Geri çekilmek yerine öpücüğüne karşılık verdim. İtiraf etmeliyim ki hiç geri çekilmek istemedim; onu saatlerce öpebilirdim. Ta ki ikimiz de burada boğuluncaya kadar.

Dudaklarını dudaklarımdan çektikten sonra alnını alnıma yasladı "Son olarak söylemem gereken bir şey var. Kreacher mektubunda sizin evde kaldığım gece seninle ilişkiye girdiğimizi yazmıştı. Dediğine göre ikimiz de aşırı sarhoştuk ve işler onun kontrolünden çıkmış. Bizi engelleyememiş. Ne kadar utandım bilemezsin. Ama sonra, tatilde kontrollerimi yaptırdım ve umut da o zaman geldi." Kollarını okşadım "Ha-hamile misin yoksa?" Gözlerinden yaşlar süzülürken başıyla onayladı "Bebeği doğurmak istiyorum, yani ona kıyamadım, ve bir şekilde sana bunu söylemem, bundan haberdar olman, gerekiyordu."


	6. 6: Mezarlıktaki Gotik Ev

Bir ara havasızlıktan kendimden geçer gibi oldum sanki. Hermione üzerime uzanmıştı, başı da göğsümdeydi "Regulus," dedi bitkinlikle "Bugün, burada ölmek istemiyorum." Trajik bir durumdu. Birbirimize karşı daha yeni yeni bir şeyler hissetmeye başlamıştık ve şimdi de birbirimizin nefesinde boğuluyorduk. Onu kendime doğru çekerek arkama aldıktan sonra asamı dolabın kapısına doğrulttum "BOMBARDA!"

Çok güçlü, insanın içini titreten, bir güm sesi duyuldu, kafamızdan aşağı dolabın parçaları yağdı. Gözlerimden olmamak için yüzümü kollarıma gömerek saklamıştım. Hermione ise arkamda saklanıyordu hala. Dolabı patlattıktan sonra, önce pis bir koku duyuldu ve ardından temiz havayı hissettim. Ciğerlerime yeniden solunabilir hava doluyordu. Kurtulmuş muyduk? Bilmem kaçıncı şansa layık mı görülmüştük?

Gözlerimi açmadan önce "Hermione!" dedim kolumun içinden "İyi misin?" Hermione'nin gıdıklayan nefesini ensemde ılık ılık hissedebiliyordum. Hızlıydı. Başını kaldırdı "Evet... AMAN TANRIM!" tepkisiyle gözlerimi açtım. Etrafa baktığımda aklım başımdan gitti çünkü artık büyücünün evinde değildik, besbelli dolap bizi başka bir yere daha doğrusu bambaşka bir diyara getirmişti.

Yerler koyu yeşil çimlerle örtülüydü; etrafımız gepgeniş gövdeli, uzun ağaçlarla kaplıydı. Bitki Bilim dersinde görmeye alışık olduğum bitkiler her yere yayılmıştı ve doğal ortamlarında, saksıda olduğundan çok daha ürkütücü, çok daha vahşi, görünüyorlardı. Hermione'ye döndüm "Sen haklıydın, Hermione. Ejderhalar sahiden de bir geçit kullanıyor olmalı. Belli ki büyücü burada onlar için bir yaşam alanı kurmuş. Zekice! Sorumsuz bir davranış ama çok zekice."

"Öyleyse gözümüzü dört açsak iyi olur." diye yorum yaptı, tüm ciddiyetiyle "Henüz geçitten çıkamamış, başka ejderhalar veya başka yaratıklar da olabilir burada... Bu dava düşündüğümden daha uzun ve zorlayıcı olacak. Burada kim bilir daha neler vardır! Bu diyar, ismi her neyse, başlı başına illegal." Onu sakinleştirmek istercesine "Haklısın." dedim "Hadi, eve dönelim de, bu konuyu Seherbazlarla uzun uzadıya konuşalım. Burada kalmak akıl karı değil gibi görünüyor."

Başıyla onayladı "Haklısın. Eve dönsek ve buraya daha kalabalık olarak geri gelsek iyi olur... Ancak sorun şu ki, geldiğimiz dolabı havaya uçurdun. Eve nasıl döneceğimize dair bir fikrin var mı?" Karnım ağrıyormuş gibi sırıttım "Eeh, hayır!" Dudak büktü "Neyse, en azından bizi havasızlıktan ölmekten kurtardın." Asasını dolaba doğrulttu "Reparo!"

Dolabın parçaları sorunsuz bir şekilde birleşirken, memnuniyetle iç geçirdim "Zekice!" Bana bakarak güldü "Umarım işe yarar. Kaybolan dolaplar özünde bu kadar basit objeler değildir." Haklıydı. Kaybolan dolaplar hakkında fazla bilgim yoktu ama yaptığı basit büyü işe yaramamıştı. Dolabı kullanarak geldiğimiz yere gidemiyorduk. "Sanırım bozuldu." dedim "Tamir etmeyi biliyor musun?"

Hiç keyfini kaçırıp panik yapmadan "Pekala!" deyip askılı çantasını açtı "Ben içeri girip, kaybolan dolaplar hakkında araştırma yapacağım. Elimi çabuk tutmaya çalışırım. Sen de çantayı taşımaya devam et ve çok dikkatli ol." Gözümün önünde küçücük çantanın içine girdi. Doğrusu böyle bir şeyi hiç beklememiştim. Çantanın içine doğru "Hermione!" diye bağırdığımda, sorumu anlamış gibi "Sınırsız genişletme büyüsü!" diye bağırdı içeriden.

O içeride araştırma yaparken, ben de bir kenara geçip oturdum. Nerede olduğumuzu ve burada ne tür yaratıkların yaşadığından bihaber olduğum için fazla açıkta kalmamaya özen göstermiştim. Bir de, gözümün dalıp gitmesine engel olmaya çalışıyordum. Aklım başımdan giderse dikkatsizlikten ölebilirdim. Buna rağmen Hermione'yi, onun öpücüğünü ve karnındaki canı düşünmeden edemiyordum. İnanılır gibi, ben baba oluyordum.

Bir süre çantadan hiç ses çıkmayınca kafamı içeri soktum "Hermione? Sen orada nefes alabiliyor musun?" Onu göremedim ama sesi geldi "İyiyim, sorun yok ve sanırım aradığımı buldum." Sesi giderek yakınlaştı sonra da çantadan dışarı çıktı. Elinde kocaman bir kitap vardı. Ben sormadan başladı anlatmaya "Sihirli nesneler kitabında kaybolan dolaplardan bahsetmiş. Tamir etmek için bir büyü de var ama emin olmadım."

"Neden emin olamadın ki?" Omuz silkti "Çünkü büyüler nadiren bu kadar uzun olur." Kitabı elinden alıp büyüye baktım "Harmonia Nectere Passus." Dolaptan bir çat sesi duyuldu. Büyüyü tekrarladığımda, kitap birkaç kez tekrarlanmasını söylüyordu, çat sesleri çıkmaya devam etti. Sence oldu mu diye sorarcasına Hermione'ye baktığımda, o da etrafına bakındı "Test etmek için dolaba önce bir şey koysak iyi olur."

"Güzel fikir ama onun sorunsuz bir şekilde büyücünün evine döndüğünden nasıl emin olacağız? Yolda başına her şey gelebilir. Ayrıca, buraya geri gelebilmesi için, birinin büyücünün evindeki dolabı açıp kapatması gerek." Başını kaldırdı "Bilmiyorum. Kumar." Bu genç kadın beni giderek daha da korkutuyordu "Test için çiçek böcek kullanmamız manasız olur. Ben giderim. Yolda başıma bir şey gelmezse ve büyücünün evine ulaşmayı başarırsam tekrar buraya gelirim ve birlikte geri döneriz."

"Olmaz öyle... Bu şekilde risk alamazsın. Başka bir çözüm yolu düşünebiliriz. En kötü ihtimalle dolaba birlikte girebiliriz." Birbirimize tuhaf tuhaf baktıktan sonra "Hadi yapalım." dedi ve "Ne?" diye bağırdım "Hermione, hayır! Merlin, sorumsuz ergenler gibi davranıyorsun. Ne bu macera arayışın?" Omuz silkti "Aklıma fikir gelmeyince, çılgınca düşünmeye başlıyorum." Güldüm "Ah, evet! Çılgınca fikirlerin sağ olsun, büyücünün evinde öleceğimizi garantiledik... Hadi dolaba girelim."

İşaret parmağını bana doğrultarak kaldırdı"Biliyor musun, bana kızıyorsun ama sen de macera arıyorsun." Elini tuttum "Sanırım orta yaş krizi geçiriyorum." Bana bakarak dolaba girdi "Yaşın o kadar var mıydı? Genç gösteriyorsun." Dolaba girdiğimizde ona sarıldım. Saçları yumuşak yumuşak yüzümü okşuyordu. Dolap kapısını kapatıp beklemeye başladım.

"Regulus!" Hermione beni omzumdan dürttü "Şu şeyi fark etmiş miydin?" işaret ettiği noktaya bakarak başımı tavana doğru kaldırdım. Tavanda renkli, aydınlık bir resim çizilmişti. Az önceki diyara çok benziyordu hatta bizzat onun resmiydi. "Görmemiştim." diye itiraf ettiğimde düğmeye basarak resmi değiştirdi. Bu resim daha karanlık ve ürkütücüydü. Sisli bir mezar bahçesinin ortasında duran gotik bir evin resmiydi. Hermione düğmeye birkaç kez daha bastı ama sadece iki tane resim vardı. Sonunda mezarlıklı resimde kaldı.

"Bu resim tüyler ürpertici." diye yorumladım "Diğer resim kalsın." değiştirmeme izin vermedi "Fotoğraftaki ev büyücünün evine benziyor sanki. Belki de dolabın ayarları vardır ve bu resim bizi eve geri götürür." Nedense söylediğini ikna edici bulmuştum. Biraz bekledikten sonra "İşe yaradıysa gelmiş olmalıyız." dedi ve dolabın kapısını açtı.

Dolabın açılmasıyla karşı karşıya kaldığım manzara nefesimi kesti. Tıpkı resimdeki gibi sisli bir mezarlığın ortasında duruyorduk ve gotik ev tam karşımızdaydı. Hava karanlıktı ve gökyüzünde hilal vardı. Dışarı adımımı atmamla "Hayır!" diye bağırdım "Bu kesinlikle gerçek değil! Annem doksi yumurtalarını yersek halüsinasyon göreceğimizi ve en sonunda delireceğimizi söylerdi. Bunun gibi bir şey olmalı."

"O küçük çocukları doksi yumurtası yememeleri için korkutmak için yetişkinlerin uydurduğu bir şey değil miydi? Gerçek Sanılan Bilgiler kitabında öyle yazıyordu." Utançla başımı öne eğdim ve daha fazla konuşmadım ama Hermione yanımdan geçip eve yaklaştı "Anlaşılan o dolap sadece iki bölgeye gidebiliyor. Başka bir dolap arasak iyi olur."

Başka bir dolap arama fikri güzeldi ama bunun için o eve girmek zorunda olduğumuza inanamıyordum. Kendimi uyandırmak için her şeyi denedim çünkü bunun gerçek olmadığından emindim. Kimse geçitleri olan diyarlar inşa edemezdi. Kendimi uyandırmayı başaramadım. Bu ne biçim bir gerçeklikti böyle. Şikayet ederken mezar taşının üzerindeki isim dikkatimi çekti ve yanına koştum: Sirius Black."

Ben koşunca muhtemelen Hermione bir şey bulduğumu düşünmüş olacak ki beni takip etti. Sirius'un ismine baktıkça vücudum kasılıyordu. Dizlerimin üzerine oturarak mezar taşına bağırdım "Bunu bana neden yapıyorsun?" Hermione yanıma oturup taşa baktı "Baba?.. Babamın mezarının burada ne işi var?" Kafamı ona çevirdim "Baban mı? Hayır, görmüyor musun, bu Sirius'un mezarı." Elimle yazının üzerinden geçtim "Bak, S-I-R-I-U-S." Hermione de farklı şekilde geçti yazının üzerinden "Hayır, H-A-R-O-L-D. Harold Granger. Bu benim babam."

Mezar taşının üzerinde yazan ismin Sirius Black olduğuna o kadar emindim ki ama Hermione ağlarken ona itiraz edemedim. Başını omzuma yaslayarak iç çekti "Onu Hogwarts Savaşı'ndan iki yıl sonra kaybettim ve hala çok özlüyorum." Neden bahsettiğini anlayabiliyordum. Ben de Sirius'u Hogwarts Savaşı'ndan ki yıl önce kaybetmiştim ve hala onu çok özlüyordum. Kolumu omzuma atarak ona sarıldım.

"Hermione, belki de bu taş büyülüdür ve bize ölümüne en çok üzüldüğümüz insanların isimlerini gösteriyordur... Sirius'un bir mezarı yok ki burada olsun." Hermione başını kaldırarak bana baktı "Benim babam da büyücü değil ki burada mezarı olsun." Ayağa kalktı "Belli ki dikkat dağıtmak hatta moral bozmak için oraya koyulmuş bir nesne sadece. Biz işimize bakalım." Başımı sallayarak ayağa kalktım. Bunun farkına bu kadar çabuk vardığımıza seviniyordum.

Tekrar patikadan ilerleyip eve doğru yol aldık. Mezarların arasında testraller dolaşıyordu. Doğasında saldırgan olan bu canlılar, şimdi pek sakin görünüyorlardı. Üstelik korumaları gereken yavruları da vardı. Onlara bakarken "Burası giderek daha korkunç bir hal alıyor." dedim. Arkasına baktı, benden çok uzakta olduğunu fark edince durup beni bekledi "Aslında Testraller o kadar korkunç değiller. Hagrid onların yanlış anlaşılan canlılar olduğunu söylerdi hep ve ben de hemfikirim. Bakanlıkta çalıştığım dönemde onlar hakkında araştırma yapacak bolca vaktim oldu."

"Çok saçma bir soru olacak ama ilk kez kimi gördün? Yani ölümünü..." Biraz düşündü "Çok emin değilim ama Sirius'un olabilir. Peki, sen?" Benim düşünmeme gerek yoktu. Babamın verdiği son nefes aylarca kabusum olmuştu. "Babamı," diye yanıtladım "on sekiz yaşındaydım ve çok korkunçtu. Babamın sevecen bir adam olmadığını biliyorum" topraktan çatlama sesi duyuldu "ama ölümüne üzülmüştüm." tekrar çatlama sesi duyulunca testraller uçarak buradan uzaklaştı ve biz de durduk.

"O da neydi? diye sordu Hermione şüpheyle. Etrafıma bakınırken çatlama sesleri duyulmaya devam ediyordu "Bilmiyorum. Sanki yer yarılıyor gibi." Birbirimize biraz daha yaklaşıp sır sırta verdik. İlk Hermione "Regulus koş!" diye bağırdı "Eve koş!" Onun gördüğünü ben de fark ettim ama ben koşmak yerine olduğum yere yapışıp kaldım "Inferiler!" Hermione beni çekiştirdi "Evet! Hadi!" Inferiler bir bir topraktan çıkıyordu.


End file.
